


Once More

by somethingsomething



Series: Heist Family Hijinks [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Frottage, Multi, over-stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsomething/pseuds/somethingsomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako asks, and Chuck can't say no, even if he wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

> [Confabulatrix](http://confabulatrix.tumblr.com) tried to get me to write porn (again), and mostly succeeded.
> 
> OMG, a Heist Family Hijinks without five parts! Praise be!

Chuck knows Raleigh’s getting up to eat Mako out or whatever, and it’ll be a show, but it’s been a while since he’s been so thoroughly fucked. The couch is soft under him, and he doesn’t even need a blanket. He could stay here all night, no problem.

Soft sounds come from the direction of the armchair, low murmurings and the rustle of clothes and the wet sound of what’s probably Raleigh’s mouth settling over Mako’s cunt. Chuck’s too close to dropping off into sleep to check.

Or, he would be, but Mako starts making little aborted whining noises, which never happens, and Chuck forgets all about sleep. He opens his eyes and gets his muscles to cooperate enough to prop himself up on his elbows.

A blush rides high on Mako’s cheekbones, but Raleigh’s mouth is nowhere near her clit; he’s sucking at her nipples while his hands wander over her ribs, the rest of him too far away for Mako to rub against. She says something to Raleigh, too quiet for Chuck to hear and he’s too tired to care, and Raleigh laughs. Whatever he says back to Mako makes her scowl. She puts a hand in his hair and pushes his head down. Raleigh laughs again but goes down easy.

The sound Raleigh’s mouth makes against Mako is wet and obscene; Raleigh’s very, very audible groan is enough to make Chuck’s dick forget about the fact that it’s had Raleigh’s mouth and hands all over it enough that Chuck won’t be able to touch himself without thinking about it for at least a week.

By the time Mako comes, loudly, Chuck is stuck between wondering at how he’s hard again and how Raleigh’s jaw hasn’t locked up. Both, Chuck thinks, are miracles.

When Mako opens her eyes, she catches Chuck’s. She smiles when she finds him hard and turns back to Raleigh. She says something in Japanese, and Raleigh gives her a smile and a kiss against her knee before letting her up off the chair.

“How are you feeling?” Mako asks Chuck as she climbs onto the couch with him, her knees on either side of his hips.

“Peachy,” Chuck says. Her hand rests on his chest – barely, just barely – and he lies fully on his back.

She follows after. “Think you have one more in you?” She rocks against him, warm and wet against his dick, and he can’t help the shudder that runs through him.

He opens his eyes (when did he close them?) and nods. She smiles at him and slides her hand from his chest to his cheek. “Good boy,” she says and kisses him.

Chuck has never, and, he thinks, never will, melt into someone’s kiss the way he melts into Mako’s kiss. She asks, and he can’t say no, even if he wanted to.

Mako pulls away from his mouth and Chuck has to swallow down the whine building in his throat. She still knows, Mako always knows.

She kisses his cheek and along his cheekbone and further back until she gets to the spot behind his ear. He can’t help the noise this time; she smiles against his skin and kisses down his throat.

After she’s worked over his collarbone with her teeth, and Chuck feels as though he’ll come right then and there, Mako leans back until her cunt settles against his dick. He hopes she’s not planning on riding him; he’ll last all of five seconds if he’s inside her.

“How long do you think you can hold on?” she asks.

Chuck opens his mouth to say something like “As long as you need,” but she starts moving, a slow gentle back and forth along the length of his dick, and Chuck can’t say anything at all.

Everything is too much and not enough – he can’t help the whine when he tries to move his hips against her, and what’s more, he doesn’t care. Doesn’t care that every inch of his skin feels like a live wire, doesn’t care that Raleigh’s still on the floor and watching him come undone like this. Can’t care, even, not with the way Mako’s hips are already starting to hitch, just a little bit, and with the way she’s running her thumbs in small, gentle circles over his nipples, and it almost feels like he could come from that alone.

It’s too much, too much, he can barely hold a breath before it gasps back out of him, and when he blinks, his lashes come away wet. Mako’s hand touches his cheek.

“Almost,” she says. She sounds almost how he feels.

He can’t remember if he manages to nod or not; either way, she comes shuddering against him, and after that, he doesn’t bother to hold on anymore.

Eventually (he might have fallen asleep), hands brush through his hair and along his arm. “Come on,” Raleigh says.

“It’s time for bed,” Mako adds.

Chuck grunts but lets them manhandle him into standing. Halfway up the stairs he mumbles, “Thought I was in the guest bed for at least a week.”

Mako huffs a laugh. “You can start tomorrow.”


End file.
